In mail processing systems and other applications involving sorting of articles, a main sorter conveys articles that are selectively sorted down chutes into bins or other collection devices. Costs are associated with the event of a missorted article. For example, if a sorter malfunctions and accidentally sends a package intended for Chicago to another bin or bag location, the Chicago-bound package may be shipped to another city, incurring added costs, late fees, penalties and-or dissatisfied customers. To prevent this problem, some sorter manufacturers have added a method for sensing the missorted package and sounding an alarm or warning light. In this situation, an operator must search through a full bin or bag to find and remove the missorted article, resulting in inefficient sorting and potential human error.